Orchestra
by Sherlolly-221B
Summary: Molly is extremely nervous as she walks into the hall for the first time, about to join the Baker Street Youth Training Orchestra. She hopes she will be able to meet some friends! Kid!lock/Teen!lock AU in which all of the Sherlock characters are members of a youth orchestra.


**Hello everyone. I haven't been updating recently, but here is a fun little oneshot for you. It's based on my own experience in a youth training orchestra, and it is written especially for my friend Emily. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**_Baker Street Youth Training Orchestra_**

**_Every Saturday _**

**_10:00 - 1:00_**

**_Come along and join in the fun!_**

**_All new members welcome_**

* * *

Molly's hands were sweaty with nerves as she gently pushed open the door to the hall. A sea of curious eyes gazed up at her, studying her like an insect on a petri dish. This was her first week at Baker Street Youth Training Orchestra, and she was incredibly nervous. She had taken her grade five – and passed with a merit, in fact – which meant she instantly had a place with the first violins. However, she had never been in an orchestra before. She was worried in case the conductor hated her, or the other members made fun of her for being new.

As she took a few strides into the room, she noticed the leader of the orchestra – Mrs Hudson – standing at the back with a baton in her hand. The elderly woman beamed at her and waved. Molly smiled back enthusiastically and approached her.

"You must be Molly," Mrs Hudson began, "It is a pleasure to have you in our orchestra."

Molly giggled and blushed, embarrassed. "Well, my mum says now that I'm a teenager I have to start here. I'm rather looking forward to it."

Mrs Hudson nodded. "You will enjoy it, I'm sure," she replied. She pointed at a boy with curly brown hair, playing his violin with such passion that Molly couldn't help but smile. "That's Sherlock," Mrs Hudson told, "He's our lead violinist, and he is exceptional. Grade six distinction, would you believe it? At his age that is spectacular."

Molly fought the urge to mention that she was only a grade below him.

"You go and say hello," Mrs Hudson continued, "He's a nice boy once you get to know him, he just has some strange habits."

Molly made her way over to the boy, clutching her instrument case tightly. As she got closer, she could see his fingers shake furiously as he played the notes. _Vibrato_, she thought to herself, _I better remember that for later._

Sherlock didn't stop playing when Molly reached him. He continued for about a minute, until with one last sweep of the bow the piece came to an end. He stared at the girl in front of him, his sapphire eyes icy and uninterested.

"Well?" he said irritably.

"H-hello Sherlock," Molly stuttered, grinning nervously, "I'm M-Molly. I'm new to the orchestra-"

"Fellow violinist, year eight, grade five," the boy interrupted, speaking at a rapid pace.

"P-passed with merit," Molly told, astonished by his deductions, "Just," she added silently.

Sherlock cast her a patronising smile and continued to play.

Flustered, Molly made her way over to the wall where she put her case down and got out her violin. She dusted it down a little and applied rosin to her bow, before making sure it was in tune. As she twisted the small metal knobs, she could see Sherlock watching her out of the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello!"

A chirpy voice from behind startled her and she almost dropped her instrument. She turned around and saw a sandy haired boy holding a clarinet. He looked about sixteen.

"Um, hi!" Molly replied, standing up and smiling at him, "I'm Molly."

"I know, I heard you talking to Sherlock," the boy replied, "I'm John. Sherlock's best friend."

"Oh, right, cool."

They awkwardly stood for a moment, both thinking of something to say.

"Everyone back to their seats!" came the loud voice of Mrs Hudson.

Molly and John sighed, relieved, as everyone walked back over to their chairs.

* * *

Molly spent the first half of the rehearsal under the critical eye of Sherlock. He snorted whenever she made a mistake and rolled his eyes every time she asked a question, which annoyed her a lot but she didn't say anything to him. He was beginning to get on her nerves, although she did find him quite handsome and oddly appealing.

The orchestra played through several pieces, including Bizet's _Carrilon_ and _Ballet_ by Debussy. Molly managed to get the hang of them after a few attempts, but she still found them difficult. Sherlock, however, seemed to find the pieces easy and played them like a professional. Molly admired his talent.

Once the first half of practice was over, John walked over to the violin section and stood in front of Molly and Sherlock, smiling.

"You coming to the canteen, mate?" he asked. Sherlock shrugged. "You can come too, Molly."

Molly smiled thankfully. They all made their way to the canteen.

* * *

The three of them sat at a table. Sherlock had his phone in one hand and was texting away furiously, and he had a cup of coffee in the other, which he had got from the vending machine. John had bought some _Jammie Dodgers_ and Molly had been able to afford a packet of _Quavers_.

John laughed at her choice of snack. "Quavers," he chuckled, "That's ironic considering we're at an orchestra rehearsal."

"No, it _isn't_ ironic," Sherlock corrected, "It's a coincidence. Irony is when you say something and mean something else."

John rolled his eyes and Molly chuckled.

A girl about Molly's age walked over to the table, smiling contently. She reached up and planted a kiss on John's cheek, before taking a seat.

"Hello Mary," John greeted, grinning.

"Morning John," Mary responded, "And you, Sherlock. And… Sorry, who are you?"

"I-I'm Molly. Molly Hooper. I'm new."

The blonde girl nodded. "I'm Mary Morstan. I play flute. You play violin, right? Like Sherly."

Sherlock pouted childishly. "_Don't_ call me that," he ordered.

The other three laughed. Sherlock scowled at John.

"So, yes," said the short boy, "Mary, this is Molly, and Molly, this is my girlfriend Mary. I still need to introduce you to-"

"Hey guys!"

An older boy with scruffy chestnut hair appeared at the table. He put one hand on John's shoulder and one on Sherlock's. The latter shoved him off and took a sip of coffee.

"Molly, this is Greg," John laughed, "He plays trumpet in the orchestra, and he's one of our best friends."

Greg smiled. "Hi Molly. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Greg," Molly replied, "I'm glad I'm making friends already."

"We should probably be getting back to the hall," stated Mary.

The five of them started to walk back towards the main hall.

* * *

One_ two three _four_ five six, _one_ two three _four_ five six…_

Molly bit her lip as she attempted to count the five bars rest. The timing was tricky and she was struggling to keep the beat, even when she tapped her foot. Sherlock didn't seem focussed at all. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep, but when the first violin part kicked in again he was instantly ready to play.

Molly grimaced as she began to play again. The key signature was not helping matters. Three sharps were never easy to play.

"Alright, alright," Mrs Hudson said, lowering her baton. She looked down at Molly. "Molly, I know you're new but you have to work hard in this piece," the woman sounded cross, "Concentrate, okay?"

Molly nodded shyly and blushed when she noticed everyone was staring at her. A girl behind her scoffed. Molly turned around to see who it was.

It was another violinist – a girl with flowing dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh Molly, it's not _that_ hard," she mocked, "I can play better and I'm only grade four."

A red haired girl next to her giggled.

"You're such an amateur," the first girl continued.

"Leave her alone, Irene," muttered Sherlock.

Molly turned to face him. He was fingering the notes, barely taking any notice of what was going on around him, but it was a comfort to know that he was sticking up for her. The girl – Irene – took a deep breath and stopped talking.

* * *

At the end of rehearsal, Molly was faced with a short boy with slick black hair and a taller blond boy. The latter looked extremely bored, like he wanted to go home, but the smaller boy had a wide smile spread over his face.

"Hello there," he spoke, in a lilting Irish accent, "I'm Jim and this is Sebby. Say hello, Sebby!"

"Hello," the other boy mumbled. He was holding his phone, staring at the screen, and Molly could faintly hear the music for _angry birds_.

"I just wanted to say that I think you were _fantastic_ today," Jim told, "I'm a violinist but I can't play _that_ well. You were incredible!"

Molly giggled. "Um, thank you, J-Jim. That's very kind of you."

Jim smiled cheerfully. He grabbed hold of Seb's arm and dragged him away, practically skipping out of the door.

John and Mary came over to Molly, both grinning. "Don't take any notice of Jim. He can be a pain sometimes," John told.

Molly chuckled. "No, I think he's okay."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, if that's what you think…"

"We have to go now," John continued, "But we'll see you next week, right?"

"Yes, of course. I really enjoyed it," Molly informed, "See you next week."

"Bye Molly."

They walked off and Molly was left alone in the room to put away her violin. Sherlock knelt beside her, sorting through his music folder.

"I-I've got a piano exam in a few weeks," Molly told, trying to make conversation.

"Fascinating," Sherlock replied, not fascinated at all.

He suddenly stood up and walked away, carrying his violin case and music folder. Molly watched as he walked towards the door. He turned back just before he was about to leave.

"Goodbye Molly. I'll look forward to seeing you next week."

The girl smiled and felt butterflies flutter inside her stomach. She was definitely going to enjoy it here.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it okay? I tried to make it as in character as possible, and I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone for reading. **

**Hev :) xxx**


End file.
